Something Perfect
by odalys-ortiz
Summary: John is still struggling to find a way to tell Joss his feelings after both surviving HR and Simmon's ambush. Maybe the right gift is all he needs. Careese pairing, Post The Crossing, and A/U because Joss is indeed alive:)


Disclaimer: I don't owe a darn thing.

 _Pre A/N: Hiya everyone. The holidays are here once again and you know what that means. I've got a few things that I need to get off this darn computer along with a few awesome ideas given to me by you lovely reviewers, such as one kindly reminding me of another request made by someone else for Chapter 3 of A Thousand Words asking about a snapshot thing in a way and it sounds like a fun idea for some drabbles although I'd have to figure out what can be a good reason to do these. Either way, things will happen and with that, many virtual hugs to each of you, a Merry Christmas and happy holidays and of course please be safe if you are traveling. With that out of the way, on with the show :)_

* * *

Something Perfect

"Are you alright John? " Mr. Han asked his playing partner out of concern. He sensed that the young man was distracted as normally he offered a challenge when he came to the park for their weekly games. Today, however, John hadn't been able to secure a victory or last longer than a few minutes which was unlike him which was the reason for the question.

"Yeah, I guess my head just isn't in our games today. I'm sorry Han."

He brushed off the apology. "It's quite alright. I'm sure that there is a good enough reason to be as flustered as you are today. The seasons have changed for the colder and the Christmas holiday will be upon us soon enough. Margaret seemed especially jolly as I heard her humming carols while preparing a meal." The woman that Han was referring to was a former number that John hired for him to assist each week while he grew accustom to his new home that John also got for him as a gift last month. John explained that it was all in thanks for giving him a place to break away from the outside world, even for a few minutes. After much reluctance, Han happily accepted John's gift with an immense amount of gratitude as he couldn't remember the last time someone had shown him such kindness.

"It's something alright." John acknowledged more to himself.

Revelation soon made its way to Han's face. "Could be that you are trying to find the right gift express your unrequited love to Ms. Carter? I can see why you're having difficulty. She is unlike other women I've met, kind and strong."

John sighed as his fingers traced the intricate carving of his Xiangqi piece. Even to a blind man, he was still easy to read and he scolded himself for slacking in his training. "She's not an unrequited love Han but yes, I'm thinking of what I can get her."

"You have so much money and yet you're such a humble, young man to worry about the small details John."

He moved one the pieces on the board, struggling in vain to keep his concentration to salvage at least one win. "It isn't about money when it comes to Joss. I want to find her something special, something that will brighten her day when she looks at it. Something expensive is unfeeling and would send her the wrong message. I don't want that, especially not with her."

"Because, as you told me, she saved your life correct?" Han asked, recollecting the bits and pieces of information that John allowed him to know during the course of their many games.

"Yes." John thought back to all those years ago, sitting across from her during their interrogation. That conversation impacted him so much and he was here today, working the numbers, because of her. "I was in a bad place and her kindness put me on the path which has put me right here." Joss was put in his path and in turn, put him on the path towards Finch and the job that now meant the world to him. It gave him a way to do some good after doing so much evil.

Han hummed his approval as he made his next move, jumping and stealing one of John's pieces with a warm smile as he knew what the outcome of this game would be. "So this gift is important to you but I doubt that she'd really care as long as it came from your heart, John. You've been a man of good intentions and that could win a women's love over more than a piece of jewelry or fancy dinner."

John took the words to heart as he made another move. The brisk December wind blew and John knew that he would be leaving soon as he had another stop to make today. He chuckled as he finally saw the outcome of their current match. "I guess I'll forfeit this one Han. You'll have me beat in two moves." John enjoyed the challenge. Regardless of who was the victor, he always walked away from their game sessions with a sense of satisfaction at having such strong competition.

Han gave John a heartwarming smile as his faded eyes looked in his general direction. "That's fine. I do hope that the next time you come, that it'll be with good news. Our games are not as interesting when your heart's not in it."

Sliding his tall frame from the bench, John stood straight and fixed his thick coat. "I hope that I can have such a good outcome. Take care of yourself."

"You as well John." Then the two men parted ways.

* * *

 _An Hour Later_

"Mr. Reese, a pleasant surprise to see you here" Harold greeted his friend cheerfully as he heard John opening the metal gate and entering the library. Although their relationship had started as merely employee and employer, the two of them shared the same burden and Harold found a strong bond of friendship develop between them. Knowing that someone was there to fight the good fight alongside him, much like Nathan long ago, was truly a great thing.

Bear rushed off his bed to greet his master and was met halfway with John bending over and rewarding him with a vigorous scratching behind the ears along with a treat. He let out a strong bark as his tail wagged happily at the attention.

John then turned his attention to Harold as he stepped into their base of operations. "I thought I'd pay you a visit even though we don't have any numbers surprisingly." John was carrying their usual breakfast as he laid the box of donuts next to the computers and handed Harold his cup of tea. His eyes went to the glass board, surprise overwhelming him that there hadn't been some sort of last minute change to their day as it remained blank.

"Thank you very much," Harold said as he took the styrofoam cup from John and letting his beverage warm up his hands. He watched as John draped his coat on the chair before he took the old office chair across from him. "So I take it that your day is going well? It is quite the rarity that we are given a chance to relax." He pointed out as he too was surprised by the Machine's silence today.

John agreed before he scanned more of the room. "So where's Shaw?"

Harold shifted in his seat at the mention of their partner. "Well, when I spoke to her this morning, she was ecstatic and said she'd be heading to the bar to find her own enjoyment while she had the break." Both men thought that it was pretty much a normal response from her. Harold noted the displeased look on John's face and asked him what was wrong.

"I'm just trying to figure out something." Even after his talk with Han, John was still drawing a blank on what he could do. He rested his arm on his thigh and laid his head on his upturned hand, still debating with himself on what to do. He decided to confide in Harold, thinking that maybe he would have an idea. "I've been racking my brain on what to get Joss."

A look of revelation appeared on Harold's face. "Ah, I see. Mr. Reese, don't you think you are thinking too much about this. I doubt that Detective Carter would think anything less of whatever you got her. I think she's more than happy to still be here after the HR incident a few weeks ago."

"Don't remind me" John pleaded, wanting to forgo the reminder of almost losing Joss or the kiss they shared. Neither one had bothered to bring it up so he had decided to just let it be; attributing it to the heightened emotions of the situation they were in and the possibility of death over their heads.

"I apologize Mr. Reese but it's true. She has shown more appreciation for the smaller things in life and I could see the stronger bond between her and her son." John was glad that she was enjoying life. He hated seeing her miserable after HR stole her career. It was like a little more of that light in her eyes disappeared each time they screwed her over and he hated it. If there was one thing that set Joss apart from other women he knew was the fire and passion she held underneath her very core. "I doubt that she'll be so judgmental with whatever you decide on."

"Maybe." He answered, still deep in thought.

Harold then suggested something else. "Have you ever thought to ask Ms. Shaw or Detective Fusco for advice?"

John's grew weary at the suggestion. "Knowing those two, Shaw would suggest something easily removable while Lionel tries to play cupid which isn't my style." Something soon clicked in John's head. He smiled at the idea that finally came to him before he eased his body up to a standing position with a renewed sense of hope. "I think I have some kind of idea of what I can do. Let me know when a new number comes up." He quickly whisked his coat back on his body and made his way to the gate, his strides long and determined with his now clear objective.

"Of course. I do hope that things go well for you Mr. Reese." Harold tilted his cup in John's direction as he wished him luck.

"Thanks. Take care of yourself Harold." Before leaving, John bent down to give Bear another good scratch behind the ear. He then left without another word.

* * *

 _Later That Night_

"Oh," Joss uttered in surprise as she eased down from her tiptoes because when she looked through the peephole of her door after hearing a knock, she saw the familiar face of John Reese on the other side. She quickly undid her numerous locks before pulling open the door to greet him. "Hey John, I didn't expect you to come by. I thought you'd be working on a number and I was waiting for your call." Joss then moved to the side to allow him through before closing the door and redoing the locks. "Slow day?"

"There were no numbers today so I've been trying to pass the time." She didn't notice until now he was carrying two brown paper bags, one looking ready to burst as he put it on the coffee table before removing his coat. "I hope that I'm not intruding." As John turned to face her, he rubbed his hands as he took in the sight of her. She was standing before him in nothing more than a sleeveless peach top, white boy shorts, and her hair up in a messy ponytail. He was about to question her clothing choice but he then noticed the warmer air compared to the outside where the temperature was in the single digits. Joss was clearly relaxing with the heater on when John had shown up and he was grateful that a new number wasn't going to drag her away. He whispered an inner prayer that there wouldn't be one today.

John felt a stirring in his body as he admired this petite woman in front of him, knowing that beneath that harden cop exterior was the beating heart of a beautiful and caring woman. She was one that he wished he could truly confess to her how much she did for him and how his feelings for her changed the more they were together. John was feeling overwhelmed with the desire to come home to this sight every day or just have the ability to touch her whenever he wanted. He wanted to show her the kind of love that no other man she knew would be able to rival. Joss was his whole world and he wanted to openly show her in each and every passionate way possible.

Joss, unaware of his thoughts, shook her head as she took his coat and hung it on a hook near the door. "You're fine. Taylor is with his dad this weekend so it's just lil old me tonight." She then turned her body towards the kitchen. "Want a beer?"

John just reached into one bag, pulling out a six pack. "Actually I brought my own. I thought we could sit down and enjoy some Chinese." Joss eyed him suspiciously for a few seconds before a glare etched into her beautiful face and she crosses her hands over her chest. One of her shirt's spaghetti straps slid off her shoulder, drawing John's attention and again stirring that spark of desire.

"Alright, what did you do this time?" She demanded, grabbing his attention. "You don't exactly come around often to just hang out and you brought stuff with you which means that you want a big favor from me."

Throwing his hands up, John prepared to defend himself. He was a little hurt at the accusation but it was also true that he didn't come over too much just to spend time with her. He wanted to change that. "Joss, I didn't come here for anything other than to spend time with you. I promise you that nothing is going on." John waited as Joss took a moment to look him straight in the eye and see if he was telling the truth. The seasoned interrogator studied him for a few seconds before her expression softening.

Her arms slowly dropped back to her side. "You're serious." She suddenly felt guilty about her accusations and apologized.

"It's okay." Joss then rejoined him in the living room and took a seat on her long couch, drawing her legs under her body as her eyes followed his every movement. Joss always found fascination in just watching John doing simple and mundane tasks with those hands that were so experienced in killing people and now were saving them. The change from the bum she first met years ago was absolutely commendable because he wanted to make up for what he did and even though they had their chase at the beginning, Joss was secretly glad that the unknown bum didn't do the unthinkable. John's eyes were a deep river of sadness and so lifeless that Joss suspected that it wouldn't have been much longer before she found his body floating in a nearby river. She didn't know what she would do now if she lost him to anything or anyone because their lives were since intertwined that night and Joss didn't want to lose that bond.

John, feeling the heat of Joss's stare, did the same and sat on the other end of the same couch. The six pack sat on the table and his hand went inside the other bag to begin pulling out multiple white containers. "So I pretty much ordered a load of things because I wasn't sure what you'd be in the mood for. I got chicken and pork fried rice, sweet and sour chicken, ribs…" John continued to rattle on what else he ordered. Joss continued to just watch as he slowly grew more relaxed and removed his dress jacket before draping it on the back of her couch. Then he unbuttoned the cuffs of his dress shirt and rolled the sleeves up to his elbows. She was hit hard by the idea that John looked so at home sitting across from her, treating her to some food rather than discussing a case. Joss imagined John coming home from a long day of saving lives and her pulling him towards their bedroom before they'd share dinner and a night in front of the television. A small smile threatened to break out at the thought of John being so domesticated.

Joss felt her heart warm at his gesture. "You spoil me, John. You really didn't have to do this." She then scooted closer to playfully nudge his shoulder with her hand.

John looked over at her with a smile rather than his usual smirk on his face. "Well think of this as me paying you back for pulling my ass out of the fire more than once." Once everything was outside, John put the now empty bag next to the table then began opening containers. Their aroma quickly filled the room. "Ladies first, " he said before handing her some utensils and they both dove into their meal.

* * *

John knew that it was late but he couldn't find it in his heart to budge as Joss was lying across his body with her head over his heart and her arms wrapped around his waist. After eating only half the food brought, John helped Joss put away the leftovers and they found themselves just striking a conversation about anything like what the other was up to in their attempts to ward off the cold weather or the criminals they took down the week before. After having her fill, Joss yawn on occasion and the two got more comfortable. Exhaustion was John's best explanation for her not fighting him as they slowly lay back on the couch until there wasn't any space between them.

There was a look of longing on John's face as he glanced down at her sprawled body, the only noises coming from her being soft snores. His hand brushed away any intruding strands of hair to grant him an unimpeded view of his angel's relaxed face. Yes, as much as he hated to admit it, she had been the angel that he didn't realize had done so much for him just by giving him a small hint of kindness.

John's eyes glanced over at the clock hanging high on a wall and saw that it was close to midnight and that he should get home. His movements were slow as he attempted to shift his body from under Joss's without stirring her. Each limb was slowly drawn out, leaving only his upper body still on the couch. John tenderly cupped her head as he slid his chest away then laid Joss on the couch's cushion instead. John sighed in relief at his small victory as his eyes took in the sight of her in such a peaceful state. He took solace in the idea that Joss felt safe enough to let her guard down around him and she had a small smile on her face. Bending down to stroke the side of Joss's face, John then pressed his lips to the side of her head. "You are the best thing to ever happen to me" he whispered, fighting back tears that threatened to spill because it was from the heart. John leaned back up as she stirred, mumbled his name, before settling down once again.

John reached into his pocket for the real reason he came over tonight. His hand pulled out a small velvet box that he left on the coffee table where Joss wouldn't miss it when she woke up. Inside was the bullet that he had given to Joss on a simple gold chain. After they had managed to survive HR and Simmons, she returned it to him because of its importance. John knew that she wouldn't want to take it from him but he was willing to part with it now because he had something better to hang on to. This wasn't about trying to impress her or buy her affection. When he sought to find a Christmas gift, this was the idea he came up with and his heart told him that it was the perfect gift for someone as wonderful as her.

Hesitation kept him rooted to the ground because he wanted to watch Joss if only for a few more seconds to sear the image of her curled into herself with a soft smile on her face to memory. He thought about coming home to something like this and giving her a kiss on her cheek to rouse her from her slumber. John shook the absurd ideas from his head before silently walking around the couch to get his coat and make his way to the door. He wished her sweet dreams before making his way out the front door.

* * *

The sound of early morning birds chirping was the first thing to penetrate Joss's subconscious. The last thing she remembered was having a laugh at one of John's case stories gone wrong. Her eyes fluttered as she struggled with her decision on whether or not to wake up. After debating for a while, Joss decided that she should probably get up. Her body felt extremely refreshed so there was no need for more sleep.

She rolled onto her back, being careful to not roll off the couch after remembering where she was and did a nice stretch that left her sighing in content. Joss then eased her body to a seating position before rubbing the last ounces of sleep from her eyes. She felt some embarrassment that she fell asleep around it. It definitely wasn't the most polite thing to do. That's for sure.

Joss's vision cleared and her brownstone apartment in the light of the morning came into focus. She made a move to get up and get a nice shower when her eyes caught something on the table. Her breath caught when she realized it was a velvet box and her mind assumed that John left it behind when he went home. "What is he up to?" Joss questioned as she reached over to grab the small box. It wasn't like John to leave her gifts that weren't the suspect to a case she was working on.

Her hands slowly pulled opened the lid and what laid on the velvet inside left her speechless and her heart grew tight. As Joss turned the bullet in her hands, it appeared to shimmer in the light. "Damn it John" Joss whispered, doing her best to hold back the tears over the fact that he had wanted to give her this but didn't know how. During the night, she had noticed that John seemed a little distracted but she would never have thought it was over giving her something like this. Joss realized how big of a deal this must have been for him and she wanted to thank him right now.

The box was left on the table while Joss rushed up the stairs two at a time to grab her burner phone that she left on the charger in her bedroom last night. She paid no heed to anything else at the moment.

Taking a seat on her mattress, Joss scrolled through the options of the phone until she found the unknown number before hitting send. She slowly rocked her body back and forth in anticipation. John picked up after the first ring, telling her that he had been waiting for her call. "I take it that you found your gift, Joss."

"Yeah I did." Joss started squeezing her free hand in hopes of helping her calm down. "John, I gave the bullet back to you for a reason."

"Joss…I wanted to get you something from me but I couldn't figure out what. I thought about it and something came to me. I knew I didn't need the damn thing anymore and I thought who better to give it to then the person who understood me the most" John confessed, causing her heart to skip a beat at his honesty.

Joss took deep breaths to help herself calm down before speaking again. "That's not fair John. It was pretty rude of you to leave a girl asleep when you knew you were going to give her something. I can't just leave it like that. How about we meet up for breakfast so that I can thank you properly?" Silence met her ears and after a few seconds, Joss removed the phone to check the screen because she thought he hung up. After confirming the call was still working, she replaced the phone to her ear. "John?"

"I'm sorry Joss. I just wasn't sure how you'd feel."

A revelation dawned on her. She would have to take things slow with John as it had been years since he'd had a significant other. Joss was giddy with happiest at the thought. "Well, you should trust your instincts outside the job more John."

There was a chuckle on the other end. "Unfortunately Joss, I don't think I'll be able to meet you for breakfast."

Her heart fell at his words. "Are you working on another number?" Joss knew that John needed to protect the city but she couldn't help but curse his job for its terrible timing.

"Actually, I thought I'd bring breakfast to you," he said joyfully.

"What?" Despite her confusion, Joss rushed to her bedroom window and pulled back the curtains. Much to her surprise, she was met by a smiling John Reese with a phone to his ear and holding a paper bag.

"Aren't you going to let me in?"

Without even giving him an answer, Joss mad another mad dash, this time down her stairs and to the front door. The locks were still undone from the night before as she opened the door to find him on the other side, making her jump slightly. "Damn John, you move fast." She commented before crossing her arms over her chest. "So you're treating me?" She asked, referring to the bag.

"Yes."

"Why didn't you just stay John? It could have saved you the trouble of being outside and watching out for me."

"I figured that I'd give the chance in case you…" He was interrupted when Joss quickly closed the distance between them and pulled his head down for a kiss. She was tired of him being so insecure about them and she wanted to let him know outright what was going to happen from here on out. John recovered quickly to return the intimate gesture, taking a few steps to reenter the privacy of her home and managing the close the door behind them with a kick before wrapping his arms around her tiny frame.

When they separated, they both smiled at each other. "Any more doubts John?"

"Not at all."

"Good, now I'm going to want your help putting on your gift and then we'll enjoy breakfast together on the couch while we talk some more. Now that you're ready, I'm not going to let you go John. I promise you that. So are there any objections?" Joss asked.

John's smile only grew. "That sounds perfect Joss." With now intertwined hands, Joss led him back to the couch to enjoy each other's company once again and begin moving forward in their new relationship.

* * *

Post A/N: So sorry for no smut this time but I promise there will be more stories in the future :)


End file.
